


Summer Bummer

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [7]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: The plan had been for the White Pigeons, including Lily, Chris, and Marilla, to go to Casablanca together over the summer. But, as the saying goes, the best laid schemes of pigeons an' princesses gang aft a-gley.





	Summer Bummer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Spring Fling and before Long Live the Queen ch. 2.

Beatrice fidgeted, flexing her fingers and smoothing down her poncho, before taking it off, and hanging it on a coatrack, then taking it down again and putting it back on.

The young woman behind the desk eyed her, with thinly veiled amusement.

"You'll be too warm with it on, dear," she said quietly.

Beatrice squeaked and jolted in surprise.

"Ah! Yes. I mean, you're probably right."

She took it off and hung it up.

She wore her old green bodysuit. Actually, it was a brand-new suit to replace the one that had been ... ruined over the last incident. It was dark green, like the old one, and had baggy pants and a high collar that gave her access to her clockwork larynx, and the sleeves covered up her her knuckles. All just like before. Unlike that suit, this one had reinforced panels in the torso. Stiff leather, but enough, she hoped, to prevent the suit from ripping easily. Certainly it would be enough to stop a knifeblade, and maybe even slow a bullet enough to minimize damage.

Also, the collar was long and loose enough that she could pull it over her face, to cover her nose and mouth like a mask, like Chise's and Ange's. She wasn't quite certain why that detail hadn't occurred to her before.

The door opened, and 7 stepped out into the waiting room.

"Agent B? We're ready for you now."

"Ah! Okay. Yes, thank you ma'am."

Beatrice took a deep breath, and followed her into the meeting room.

The Major sat on the left side of the table, and Dolly Shop on the right. L sat at the head, cigar in his right hand with wisps of smoke wafting out of the tip.

7 resumed her seat on the left side of the table, between L and the Major.

"Agent B. I'm glad you could make it here today."

"Ah. Yes. Yes, thank you sir."

L smiled.

"Relax, B. We're not upset."

"Quite the contrary," Dolly Shop said with a broad grin.

Beatrice shifted her weight, but said nothing for the moment.

"B," the Major said seriously, "You are a clever and talented spy, but it remains true that you are an amateur. You have several key weaknesses that an enemy could exploit against you and your team. In fact, this has already happened on several occasions."

Beatrice's cheeks turned red, and the other three shot glances of varying annoyance at him.

"What the Major is saying," 7 said in a tone more even than her expression, "is that we believe that you can benefit from formal training."

"Formal, ma'am?"

"We conduct a crash-course at the Farm for agents that we believe need additional training. In many cases, amateurs such as yourself are able to complete the course with sufficient merit to earn formal standing within the Security Forces."

"That means you can become a pro spy," Dolly Shop said with a grin.

Beatrice blinked.

"Oh. I mean ... oh. Umm ... when is this crash course?"

"Over the summer months," L said, taking a puff on his cigar.

"Oh," Beatrice said with a touch of disappointment.

"Agent B," the Major began, "we realize that this is an imposition on your private time. We wouldn't give you this option if we didn't think it'd be justified. It would be easier and cheaper for us to keep you in your current status. However, if you do take and pass the course, you would become a greater asset to your country."

Beatrice blinked, and glanced between the four at the table.

_Professional spy? I don't know. I was against being a spy in the first place. And now ...._

"You need time to consider this?" L asked.

"No. No sir, I do not."

L's brows raised.

"Oh. Then what is your answer, Agent B?"

"I accept," Beatrice heard herself say.

***

Dorothy laughed, even as Beatrice's head slumped forward, onto her forearm.

"Did you feel pressured?"

"No," Beatrice whined. "I just ... I don't know, I just kinda said yes without thinking about it."

"You will do well at the Farm, Beato," Ange stated.

Dorothy sat beside Beatrice in the Natural History clubroom, a comforting hand on her back (even if her giggles of mirth were less comforting). Ange sat, expressionless as usual, beside Charlotte, who was sipping tea.

"Well, Beato. If you do not feel as though you can handle it, you can always change your mind."

Beatrice sighed, and glanced at the Princess.

"It's not that, really. I just ... I was looking forward to going back to Casablanca this summer!"

Marilla, Chise, and Lily all shared glances with one another.

"We are still going, right?" Lily asked.

"Well," Dorothy said, "me and Ange have a mission to do over the summer. Not sure how long it'll take us, but it means we can't go."

"Apologies, Lily. I know you were looking forward to it," Ange stated.

"Charlotte?"

"I'm sorry Lily, but my family won't allow it. The Queen and the Duke of Normandy have conspired to fill my schedule from June through August. I will barely have time to breathe, let alone go on holiday."

"And," Chris said, "Where Princess goes, I go. Sorry."

Chise frowned.

"So, Dorothy and Ange cannot go. Beato cannot go. Princess and Chris cannot go. Who amongst us can go to Casablanca?"

"I can," Marilla said. "I mean, God knows the laundry mill owes me a break."

"Yes," Princess agreed.

"I can go too," Lily said. "In fact, my father has given me a very generous allowance for the journey."

"Ah, so we can still go," Chise said. She smiled, glancing between Marilla and Lily.

Lily beamed, and glanced first at Chise, then at Marilla.

Marilla shifted in her seat, and forced a lop-sided grin onto her face.

"Well. So we can. I ... suppose it's something to look forward to."

Dorothy blinked, looking at the three, and a mischievous grin crossed her lips.

"On the plus side," Ange stated, "by the three of you going alone, it will save the necessity of letting out hotel rooms. The white house has three bedrooms, after all."

Dorothy's grin widened, and she glanced at Ange.

"I kinda think they won't need all three rooms. If you catch my meaning."

Marilla and Lily both seemed to, as they turned bright red, and glanced awkwardly at one another. Chise frowned, her brow knitting, as she looked at Lily and Marilla in confusion.

"No, I believe that I do not," Ange stated, her expression unchanging.

"Ah!" Beatrice gasped, sitting bolt-upright. "Doro, don't we have ... something. To do. I mean, like ... _n_ _ow_?"

Dorothy glanced at her, her grin widening.

"Not that I know, Sweet."

"Well," Charlotte said in a doleful tone, "I shall miss everyone over summer. I shall be terribly lonely."

"Princess," Beatrice sighed.

"I'll be there to keep you company Princess," Chris noted.

Ange glanced at her with a neutral expression.

"Yes, it is good that you will be there for her."

***

Dorothy and Beatrice sat together on Dorothy's bed. The room was dark, and the two were alone. They still wore their school uniforms.

Beatrice sighed, and snuggled closer to Dorothy, who gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah,"Beatrice whispered.

"You'll be fine. It's just like school, just slightly different subjects."

"Killing, stealing, blowing things up .…"

"Yeah, all the cool things," Dorothy grinned.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "I just don't know. I mean, I want to do it, to help Princess."

"Uh huh."

"And it has been ... is fun the right word?"

"Being a spy's a blast. Except when it isn't."

"Right. Well, I guess training will only make me better, huh?"

"There's the spirit," Dorothy replied with a grin.

"Still ... I'm sad that I'm going to miss Casablanca."

"Agreed. With Lily, Chise, and Marilla there, alone ... I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that one!"

Beatrice sighed.

"I don't know how they're going to do it, but I don't think it's very nice to relish in their discomfort."

"I don't want Chise or Marilla to get hurt, mind you. Lily, on the other hand ...."

Beatrice frowned.

"Is actually quite nice once you get to know her."

"That so, huh?"

"Yes," Beatrice insisted. "Did you know that she is a suffragette?"

"Really?!"

"I mean, she doesn't belong to any groups, or march at protests, but she does quietly donate, and is very much in favor of women's rights."

"Just so long as they're the right sort of women, right?"

Beatrice blushed.

"I ... suppose you may be right. Still, she has told me that is one reason she is helping us. She believes when ...."

"If," Dorothy said quietly.

"When," Beatrice said firmly, "Charlotte becomes queen, women will get the vote, and all kinds of other important rights."

Then she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"But I guess we'll be apart during the summer? That's going to be rough, Doro."

"You won't have time to think about it, trust me! Besides, you'll only have three months. I took four years."

Beatrice winced.

"I suppose it's too late to say no, huh?"

Dorothy kissed Beatrice's cheek again.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"They take me out back and put a bullet in my skull?"

"That wouldn't even faze you," Dorothy smirked.

Beatrice scowled.

"You are so, so terrible."

***

Chise was closing her luggage. The room was empty, except for the furniture that had been there from the beginning: four beds, nightstands, wardrobes, and a desk. Beatrice had already left. She sighed.

"You packed up?"

Chise glanced over to Marilla, who stood in the doorway.

"Yes dearest," Chise responded. She hefted two bags of luggage, and walked over to her.

"That everything? I mean, you gotta make sure you have what you need for Casablanca too."

Chise sighed heavily. "It is everything that I had with me here. I can go to Lord Horikawa should I need anything else."

Marilla grabbed one of the two bags, and glanced uncertainly at the katana Chise wore at her side.

"Not sure if the cabbie's gonna like that."

"Why would he not? I am samurai. The katana is my badge as much as my weapon."

"And the cabbie's just gonna see a long sharp bit of metal. You carry that thing with you to class?"

Chise shrugged.

"Well, I did at first. I was politely asked to not do so, so I started to wear my bokken instead."

"Bokken?"

"Wooden sword. It can be quite effective when wielded by a master. You Westerners seem unable to recognize this fact."

"Why don't you wear your bokken today instead?"

"No, I will wear my katana."

"Okay love," Marilla sighed, "suit yourself."

They started to leave, but Chise stopped in the doorway. She turned, and looked one last time into the empty room. She sighed.

"I shall miss this room."

"Oh, that's right. You and Beato are gonna move into a new room next year, yeah?"

"Yes, a double room like Ange and Dorothy have now. Not that we ever had roommates. The other two beds were empty for the entire year."

"Lucked out."

"Yes." She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright. I am ready."

"Okay then. It's gonna be nice to have you around all the time, even if it's only for a month."

"Yes. I thank you for letting me stay with you, until our journey to Casablanca."

Marilla smiled. "My pleasure, dear. Besides, I figure I gotta get in as much Chise time as I can. Gaveston's gonna make things ... interesting."

Chise nodded once. "Yes. Casablanca shall, indeed, be quite interesting."

***

"Well." Beatrice rocked on her toes.

"Yeah," Dorothy muttered, glancing around.

Ange and Charlotte slowly pulled away from one another.

"I will miss you Charlotte," the Princess whispered.

"And I you, Ange."

Beatrice still wasn't used to it. They didn't use each others' original names very often. When they did, it was usually an intimate moment such as this. Beatrice preferred not to be witness to those moments. For many reasons.

Dorothy cleared her throat. "We only have three months here, wanna hurry it up?"

Ange frowned at Dorothy, but nodded.

"I suppose it is time to part," she said, glancing back at the Princess.

"Yes. I shall be ever so lonely. Please, write when you can. I include you in that sentiment, Beato."

"Oh, I will Your Highness! I promise that."

Princess nodded, with a serene smile.

"Good. Now, I shall not allow you to leave until I have been properly embraced."

Beatrice's cheeks flushed, but she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the Princess. She squeezed Beatrice's shoulders, and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Behave yourself, and do as your instructors say."

Beatrice's blush deepened.

"I'm not a child."

Princess' grin widened, and her brows raised.

"Um. Your Highness?"

"Anyway," Dorothy said, "we're burning daylight here. We gotta get going."

"Yes, of course," the Princess said. "Take care, all of you!"

***

He was an older gentleman, clean-shaven with close-cropped white hair. He wore a dark blue suit, and a serious expression. He was currently looking over a type-written piece of paper. He clicked his tongue.

"Is there a problem, father?"

Lily Gaveston stood in front of his desk. It was heavy, carved from mahogany and fitted with brass knobs and handles. One one side was a small wooden globe, featuring a reproduction of a 17th century Dutch map. An inkwell and feather quill sat on the other side.

Her father looked up at her. His expression did not change.

"You indicate here that you shall not need to let out hotel rooms?"

Lily's cheeks turned red.

"Ah. Well, the house we will be staying in has three bedrooms. Since it shall just be us, there is no need."

He nodded. "I see. Still, I don't see any reason to reduce your budget for that."

Lily blinked.

"Father?"

He sighed. "This will be your first holiday alone. Or at least, not in the company of myself, or your mother. I do not wish you to underestimate the necessary finances, and find yourself in a place such as that without sufficient funds."

"I ... I see, father. Thank you."

"Hmm. Yes, of course. Otherwise, I find no flaws in your estimations. The _Queen Anne_ is a nice airship, and I agree that it's worth the expense to travel thus. You have budgeted well for food and drink, though I do hope you don't become intoxicated each night you are there."

Lily shifted awkwardly, and her father grinned.

"I ... I don't plan to, father. I just ... well, what I have listed as "drink" includes purchase of safe, bottled water. I'm not certain I trust water from a Moroccan well."

"Yes, good thinking I suppose. Still, there's no real reason to hold back. You describe these girls Chise and Marilla as reliable and smart."

Lily shifted uncertainly, but nodded. "Yes sir."

He nodded. "Then you should allow yourself to have fun and pleasure, so long as such persons are there to watch over you."

Lily blushed again, and nodded.

"Hm. Well." He placed the paper on his desk, and looked at her for a long moment. Long enough that she found herself unable to maintain eye contact. "So, I approve your revised budget, though with your original hotel expenses included. Consider them emergency funds. Should your companions in fact prove unreliable, or the house you are at prove defective in some way, you may let out a proper hotel room for the duration of your stay."

"Thank you, father. I really, really do appreciate this."

He smiled. "You are quite welcome. Now, one last command: Have fun! You are still young, and have many years ahead of you to study. I shall examine your luggage before you leave, and confiscate all textbooks. You are not to read a thing during your holiday, except for popular novels and tourist guidebooks. Am I clear?"

Lily grinned. "Yes father. I shall try not to disappoint you."

***

Dorothy and Ange sat alone in a hotel room. There were two beds, with a nightstand between them. It was covered with photographs and newspaper clippings and reports. An oil lamp provided dim, flickering light.

"So we have a few leads," Dorothy said. "The General's a cagey bastard, talked his way out of a conviction for his part in that little coup last year, but we have his position narrowed down to one of three locations."

Ange nodded. "I have received a report from Police Inspector Morse, who tells me that his department has raided the offices of the old 88th battalion. They found no evidence of the Circus."

Dorothy frowned. "How is it that you've got contacts back here anyway? Haven't you been too busy with Operation Changeling?"

Ange's expression remained neutral. "One must keep one's options open. Morse is a talented policeman, and is quite familiar with Scotland Yard's methods. His experience has provided me with many insights in regards to the Duke of Normandy's likely plans."

"I see. Well, I have contacts here too as it happens."

"Friends in low places, Dorothy?"

The older girl smirked. "Naturally. We can take care of the Circus boss called G easily enough. He'll be at a nice and wild party in three days' time. He's hired some 'entertainment' for the evening. Since he doesn't know me, I'll be one of the girls at the party. I can get close enough to take care of him before he even knows what hit him."

"Good. Do so. However, I do not want any of the sordid details."

"Don't worry, you won't get any."

Dorothy looked again at the paper, and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Ange asked.

"This is gonna be a long slog, partner. I hope we can get it done in three months."

"Don't worry, Dorothy. As the Circus' inner circle is liquidated, the survivors will panic. They will scramble about in chaos like ants, and become increasingly easy to exterminate."

Dorothy frowned. "Ange, have I ever told you that I'm glad we're on the same side?"

"It has come up from time to time, yes."

***

Gazelle Flint walked into the office of the Duke of Normandy. She held a small stack of papers in her hand. The Duke was at his desk, reading.

"You have a report, Ms Flint?"

"Yes sir. We've received word from our agent at Queen's Mayfair Academy."

Normandy set the paper down on his desk, and looked up at her.

"Proceed."

"She is going on holiday to Casablanca in July. She will be accompanied by Horikawa's lap-dog."

"Hm. Curious. Does she explain why she's going there with that woman?"

"No sir. Is that a problem?"

"No, I don't think so. Instruct her to watch for suspicious activity. The Commonwealth or the Empire of Japan may have ulterior motives here."

"Assuming that she is indeed the Ninja."

Normandy frowned.

"Do you seriously doubt it, after what happened in Paris?"

"Officially sir, Chinese gangsters attacked Corsican Mafia. After several days of high-profile reports in the Press, the 'Chinese' vanished. Slipped through the system, somehow."

"The French have never had much of a sense of justice," Normandy chuckled.

"No sir. And to answer your question, I have had no doubt of her identity for some time. We lack proof, and with the Japanese still hedging on the treaty, we cannot act against her without provoking an unnecessary incident."

"Alright. Any word on Princess Charlotte's other friends?"

"None worth mentioning, sir."

"Mention them anyway, Ms Flint."

"Yes sir. Her young friend Beatrice is attending summer school. It's unclear why, as her grades are adequate."

" _Adequate_ can be unacceptable to a perfectionist."

"Yes sir. The rube, Ange le Carré and her older friend are remaining in London. There was apparently some talk of them traveling to Incognia to visit Ange's parents, but that was dismissed due to the time and expense such a journey would require."

"Hm. All very useless."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Gazelle."

She gave a shallow bow, and left.

Normandy frowned, and stood up slowly.

"And meanwhile, Charlotte dear,” he whispered to himself, “let's get you married off, shall we?"


End file.
